Resurgimiento
by eva-cion
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieses que por tu culpa, un clan maldito y repudiado por todos volverá a resurgir?.¿Y qué habría impulsado aquel acto en una persona como Sasuke?.¿Y como habría sido ese encuentro entre ambos?... ADV. LEMON.
1. Ella

¡¡¡ Hola a todos!!!, Bueno he aquí mi nuevo fic, bueno en realidad de momento sólo es la precuela del siguiente fic que planeo hacer, por eso lo he puesto como one-shot, pero primero debo acabar con el que estoy enfrascada actualmente, uno de Saint Seiya, que además tengo que actualizar en breve.

Este es el primer fic de Naruto que escribo, es una idea que llevaba tiempo rondándome pero que no acababa de decidir escribir. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

**Resurgimiento**

by evacion.

El Sol despuntaba alegre en el horizonte, iluminando con su cálida luz cada rincón de aquella aldea que empezaba a despertar con su habitual bullicio. Las risas inocentes de los miembros más jóvenes de la villa, que se dirigían diligentes a la escuela, le llegaron a través de la ventana entreabierta. En un acto casi inconsciente se llevó la mano al vientre. Había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas al mismo asunto... bueno, en honor a la verdad, llevaba más de dos semanas con la misma preocupación en su mente. Cosa que no pasó inadvertida a nadie, ni siquiera para el despistado, y a veces atolondrado, jinchuriki rubio. Todos habían tratado de sonsacarla algo, pero nadie consiguió nada, ni tan sólo un grito o una protesta por parte de la chica, _nada_, y cuando supieron que ni la persistente Yamanaka Ino, lo había logrado, desistieron de sus intentos por sonsacarle algo a la pelirosa...

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y reprimió un triste suspiro... ¿ Cómo se suponía que iba a afrontar "_eso_"?. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. ¿ Cómo iba a explicar "_eso_" ante sus padres, ante Tsunade-sama, ante Kakashi-sensei, ante Naruto...?. Naruto... Una leve sonrisa de melancolía asomó a su semblante. Estaba convencida de que Naruto sería el primero, por no decir el único, que la apoyaría desde el principio... como siempre hacía. La brindaría desde el primer momento todo su apoyo, sin preguntas, sin reproches... La sonreiría con despreocupación, como quitando importancia al asunto, y le diría: " _Tranquila Sakura-chan. Todo saldrá bien..._". La joven dio un largo suspiro de resignación. ¡ Qué fácil parecía todo a ojos de Naruto!. Ojalá ella pudiese hacer lo mismo...

Abrió la ventana un poco más para que la brisa mañanera invadiese su habitación. El viento mecía suavemente las cortinas en una improvisada danza, que hipnotizó la mente de la joven pelirosa. Sakura parpadeó tres veces tratando de salir de su estupor. Con paso cansado se encaminó a su cama, la cual, había hecho las veces de refugio las últimas dos semanas, para la decaída konuichi. Se recostó boca arriba y contempló absorta las sombras que se dibujaban en el techo, debido a la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas, como si fuesen la cosa más asombrosa que hubiese visto nunca. Una repentina, y molesta, arcada acabó con su efímero momento de tranquilidad, trayéndola de nuevo a la cruel y asfixiante realidad en la que se veía envuelta su vida... y todo por aquel _error_.

Dos lágrimas amenazaron con volver a salir. Se ovilló en la cama, sujetándose las rodillas con los brazos, y comenzó a sollozar... otra vez. ¿ Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente, y tan inmadura, para dejarse arrastrar hasta esa situación?. ¡ Por el amor de Dios, si sólo tenía diecisiete años!.

No quiso pensar en lo que se le avecinaba. Gritos, reproches, decepción... pero sobretodo, y ante todo, _odio_. La aldea jamás perdonaría su torpeza. Jamás perdonarían que tuviese algo en común con aquel _traidor_. Aquel que una vez fue conocido como niño prodigio, aquel en el que se depositaron muchas esperanzas ajenas... ajenas a su persona y a sus propios intereses, los cuales no tardaron en salir a relucir, abandonando la villa, el único hogar que había conocido, sólo para cumplir con su _venganza_.

La joven pelirosa dio un largo suspiro, sí, definitivamente iba a ser difícil que la villa le perdonase "_eso_". Y aunque en algún alocado momento lo hiciesen, eso no evitaría que "_él_" estuviese marcado de por vida... "_él_" no sería aceptado fácilmente...

- Toc, toc, toc.- La puerta sonó tres veces. No necesitó más para saber quien era. Siempre acudía a la misma hora para tratar de sacarla de su estado de letargo, que amenazaba con quedarse con ella por largo tiempo.

- Sakura, hija, ¿ estás bien?.- La aludida sólo se arropó más bajo las cobijas fingiendo dormir, aunque sabía bien, que eso de poco la iba a servir, pues, tarde o temprano, para disgusto suyo más temprano que tarde, se terminaría evidenciando el por que de su conducta esquiva para con todos.

Volvió a colocar su mano en el vientre en actitud maternal... En su mente se recreó de nuevo aquel día. El día en que sus sueños, sus esperazas y también, por que no decirlo, sus más ansiados deseos, se entrecruzaron sádicamente... ¡¿ Quién iba a pensar que de aquel encuentro tan inesperado, surgirían los problemas que ahora le impedían si quiera conciliar el sueño?!... Aquel día en el que, después de verse obligada a separarse del equipo siete durante una de sus misiones, por culpa de una habilidoso ninja que trató, inútilmente eso sí, de arrinconarla, y al que, dicho sea la verdad, no tardó en reventar el estómago con aquella fuerza sobrehumana que la caracterizaba, se encontró frente a frente con aquella silueta recortada por el Sol en el horizonte, y a la que no tardó en reconocer. Recordó como en ese momento su mente giraba a tanta velocidad que creyó que caería al suelo mareada. Aquella silueta se acercó y después todo fue obscuridad...

Sakura se agitó inquieta bajo las cálidas cobijas. A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de lo sucedido después de aquello. Cuando consiguió despertar en una claustrofóbica habitación que no pudo reconocer como suya, y como notó que dos intensos ojos rojos la miraban impasibles... Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la espalda hasta la nuca...

Rememoró la escena en la que, sin tan siquiera hablarla, la condujo hasta una habitación, tan "glamourosa" como la anterior, y en donde en un destartalado lecho, demasiado pequeño para albergar a su ocupante, yacía semiinconsciente un chico. No hizo falta un examen más exhaustivo por parte de la joven médico para saber que el muchacho había sido envenenado. Sakura frunció el ceño, aunque no le agradase la idea, como buen médico que se preciase, no pudo más que ayudar a aquel hombre agonizante... No tardó en comprender que él, sólo la había llevado hasta allí para salvar al chico... entonces... ¿ cómo fue que al final acabó en aquella "_situación_"?, ¿ en qué maldito momento acabó en su cama desnuda y sin recordar, aunque no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo, que había sucedido?. Aún seguía sin saber como había sucedido, ¡ no recordaba _nada_!...

- Sakura, hija, contéstame.- Insistió su madre tras la puerta firmemente cerrada. La joven konuichi se estremeció de cansancio y respiró lo más tranquila que pudo, tratando de ordenar coherentemente sus ideas. Con paso lento se incorporó por fin de su guarida bajo las sábanas y se dispuso a bajar, al fin y al cabo era algo que no podría ocultar mucho más. Se encogió de hombros con resignación. Ese no iba a ser un día feliz para el clan Haruno, ¡ eso seguro!. La chica se acercó a la barandilla de la escalera, que separaba su habitación del salón, y se dispuso a descender por ella los pocos metros de distancia. Allí sentados al rededor de una mesa baja, se encontraban sus padres, los cuales la miraron como si acabasen de ver el fantasma de algún antepasado largo tiempo fallecido. La joven se colocó delante de ellos y tomó una nueva bocanada de aire. Bajó su rostro hasta el de su bienamada madre y su entereza estuvo a punto de quebrase. ¿ Cómo poder decirles a sus progenitores que ella, Haruno Sakura, iba a ser la precursora del resurgimiento de aquel mítico clan al que habían marcado de traidores?...

Inspiró con calma y dijo:

- Mamá, papá, debemos hablar.- Sus padre miraron expectantes lo que su hija tuviese a bien decirles. La joven médico miró con tristeza los rostros de ambos, " _eso_" no les iba a gustar en absoluto...

Ella, _Haruno Sakura_, iba a ser la madre del próximo _**Uchiha**_...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bueno eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Mmmm... ahora que lo pienso... no se por que todos mis fics me quedan tan melancólicos... en fin, lo dicho, espero que no os haya dejado un mal sabor de boca y que lo hayáis disfrutado. En cuanto pueda haré la continuación de este one-shot, eso sí, seguramente mucho más largo. ¡¡¡ Hasta otraaaa!!!. Dejad reviews... Adióssssssssssssssssssss


	2. Él

Aquí os dejo la segunda parte de este fic, el cual en principio solo era un one-shot, pero luego pensé en que sería interesante conocer la versión de Sasuke acerca de lo sucedido. Como ya dije en cuanto tenga un hueco escribiré una historia más larga que narre lo sucedido después de esto, pero de momento estoy un poco liada

**AVISO** Bueno antes de empezar quiero avisar de que este fic contiene algunas escenas un poco subidas de tono, aunque no llega a ser lemon. Avisados quedáis.

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y desde luego no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.

**Resurgimiento ( Versión Sasuke)**

**By evacion**

Su cuerpo, febril y sudoroso, se convulsionaba voluptuosamente sobre el almohadillado lecho que se estaba convirtiendo en su condena. Aquel olor a pasión y lujuria aún seguía presente en las sábanas. Olor a sexo salvaje y desenfrenado… olor a mujer. **Su** olor.

Se levantó de la cama agitado y fatigado. Todos sus músculos se tensaron al instante y sus rodillas flaquearon… Toda su anatomía se encontraba rígida por la excitación. ¡¡ Aquello era tan frustrante!!. Él, el Gran Uchiha Sasuke, doblegado como un esclavo ante la embriaguez de sus hormonas…

Debía salir de aquel cuarto, olvidar su aroma, esa fragancia dulzona a lavanda, sus sinuosas curvas, sus gemidos ahogados al morderse los labios, olvidarla toda ella… Sasuke tuvo que apoyar su espalda desnuda sobre la fría pared, al sentir como un placentero ardor se apoderaba de su entrepierna… Un ronco gruñido se escapó de sus labios. ¡¡ Aaaggg, como odiaba aquello!!. Eran situaciones como estas las que le recordaban por que detestaba ser un adolescente con propensión a estallidos hormonales.

- ¡¡ Tsk, malditas feromonas!!.- Con paso trémulo se encaminó hacia el baño. Su cuerpo demandaba con urgencia una ducha fría, **muy** fría. Una vez en el baño, la refrescante lluvia de la ducha cayó tortuosamente por su espalda, provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por su columna.

Involuntariamente, a su mente acudieron las imágenes de aquella noche. La noche en la que, dejando abandonada a un lado su habitual máscara impasible, se dejó llevar por sus más bajos y primitivos instintos. ¡¡ Al cuerno con todo!!. Esa noche sólo tenía una idea en mente. La deseaba a ella. A esa maldita **molestia.** A Sakura.

- Mmmm… Sakura…- Sólo con pronunciar su nombre, sus hormonas se dispararon enloquecidas…

Arrugó el ceño furioso consigo mismo. Era incomprensible que aquella konuichi de pelo rosado, consiguiese despertar en él aquel raudal de sensaciones.

- Maldita sea Sasuke céntrate. Sólo es una mujer. Únicamente me sería una distracción…- Trató de convencerse a si mismo.- Sí, pero menuda distracción…- El moreno agitó la cabeza y lanzó un prolongado suspiro… ¿ A quien trataba de engañar?… Por alguna razón su ex compañera de equipo se le había metido como un veneno en su riego sanguíneo…

Más calmado, Sasuke salió de la ducha. Por instinto sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en las cobijas revueltas de su cama. Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquel pasional encuentro con la pelirrosada, y desde luego las sábanas ya habían sido cambiadas, pero la insistente y sugerente fragancia de la konuichi parecía haberse afincado a las mismísimas paredes.

El ruido de un gozne al girar despertó de su ensoñación al joven ninja. Sus ojos fulminaron con la mirada al intruso. A su semblante volvió ha asomarse su habitual gesto de amargura.

- ¿ Qué quieres Karin, creí haber dicho que no me molestaseis?.-

- L… lo siento Sasuke- Kun.- Comentó la chica obviamente turbada por la semidesnudez del chico, que tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no llegó a darse cuanta de que sólo vestía una azulada toalla.

- Pensé que te agradaría saber que Jügo está mejorando. El tratamiento que le dio esa "fulana" está surtiendo efecto.- Dijo muy sonriente la pelirroja, pero su sonrisa fue borrada en el acto al saberse fulminada por la mirada irritada de Sasuke.

- Hump.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta, dándole a entender a la chica que debía salir de su cuarto.

El moreno se vistió con calma, y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar que fue una suerte haberse topado con Sakura aquel día.

- Al final a resultado ser **útil**.- Una risilla sarcástica salió de sus labios… Y pensar que él sólo había salido de la guarida por que en el último combate que habían mantenido contra un grupo de ninjas, Jügo resultó envenenado por un shuriken… El sólo trataba de buscar una hierba medicinal para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno, y en su lugar se tropezó con la que, según los rumores que le llegaron, era la mejor ninja-médico de la zona, y además experta en envenenamientos…

¡¡ Qué **irónico** era el destino!!

Sasuke sonrió con malicia al recordar la cara de total asombro y desconcierto de la pelirrosada cuando lo vio recostado en el marco de aquella habitación, en la que la había dejado después de quedar inconsciente en el claro del bosque donde se la encontró.

En cuanto la muchacha despertó, Sasuke la llevó al instante al zulo, a falta de una descripción mejor, donde Jügo se encontraba recostado en un malsano camastro. El chico mostraba un aspecto penoso a causa del veneno que recorría inmisericorde su sangre.

La joven ninja atravesó casi corriendo la estancia y se inclinó sobre el chico, a favor de una mejor inspección. El moreno la observó altanero al distinguir en su rostro una mueca de fastidio. Estaba claro que a Sakura no le hacía gracia ayudar a aquel sujeto, pero, como bien sabía Sasuke, su juramento hipocrático la obligaba a ayudar al muchacho. El joven Uchiha sonrió satisfecho. No es que le importase en demasía la vida de su compañero, pero aún lo necesitaba para poder cumplir con su principal objetivo: **Matar** a su hermano Itachi.

El joven portador del Sharingan clavó su mirada en los movimientos precisos y seguros de la hermosa konuichi, y no pudo evitar sentirse… ¿ atraído?… agitó con violencia la cabeza para alejar tales pensamientos.

- No, eso es imposible.- Se dijo a sí mismo. Involuntariamente sus ojos azabache retornaron a la esbelta figura de su ex compañera…- ¿ O tal vez sí…?.- Arrugó el semblante en un exasperado mohín y se dispuso a alejarse de aquella habitación, y por sobretodo de **aquella** konuichi, pero algo en el resquicio de la puerta se lo impidió.

Suigetsu observaba procaz las sinuosas curvas de la médico. Eso hizo que sus tripas protestasen furiosamente, aunque no logró entender por qué…

- ¿Querías algo?.- Gruñó de mal humor.

- Nada, solo quería saber como estaba Jügo.- Aseguró mostrando su sonrisa de dientes de tiburón. Sasuke estrechó los ojos con sospecha. - Además, traía algo de agua para nuestra hermosa "invitada".- ¡¡ Ahora si que el menor de los Uchiha estaba completamente seguro de que su compañero tramaba algo!!.

- Déjalo ahí.- Dijo Sasuke señalando una desvencijada mesita.- Yo se lo daré.- Al rostro de Suigetsu se asomó una mueca de decepción, pero aún así no tardó en dejar la jarra de agua sobre la mesita. No era muy inteligente desobedecer una orden de su impulsivo jefe, para luego salir tranquilo de la habitación. El Uchiha se reclinó en el dintel de la puerta. Sakura se levantó bañada en sudor después de atender al enfermo, y como si su captor nunca hubiese estado allí se sirvió un vaso de aquel refrescante líquido. Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y se sirvió otro vaso de aquel agua…

- Mmm… el agua…- Sasuke recordaba claramente ese "**agua**". Si no le hubiese ordenado dejarla sobre aquella mesita, a esas alturas hubiese sido Suigetsu y no él, el que hubiese retozado en las sábanas con aquella ninfa de pelo rosado; porque, como bien se había imaginado, debido en parte al bien conocido gusto de su subordinado por las féminas de ojos verdes, el agua, aquel líquido vital que todo cuerpo necesitaba, contenía un potente afrodisíaco… ¡¡ Y valla si era potente!!.

- Maldito Suigetsu.- Murmuró furioso el moreno. Aunque en parte debería estarle agradecido, pues gracias a sus mañas, había disfrutado de una de las mejores noches de su vida…

Después de aquella agotadora sesión, Sasuke solamente pudo dejarla en el pórtico de Konoha completamente agotada con la esperanza de que despertará pronto…

¡ Quién le hubiese dicho que gracias a esa noche de sudor, jadeos y placer cumpliría con su segundo objetivo…!

Su clan, su mítico y extinguido clan, volvería a resurgir en el vientre de una joven Haruno… Aunque claro, eso él no podía saberlo… ¿ **verdad**?

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno eso es todo. ¿ Qué os ha parecido? ¿ Os ha gustado?… por favor dejad reviews para decirme si os ha gustado o si debo mejorar algo… Nos leemos!!


	3. El momento

Bueno antes de nada quiero decir que esta es aún idea que me recorría la mente desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero me faltaba la inspiración para escribirla. Espero que ahora que parece que mi imaginación se ha vuelto a activar, pueda por fin terminar el fic de Saint Seiya que llevo tanto tiempo abandonado.

Por cierto, obviamente, ni la historia de Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, eso es un merito que solo corresponde a Mashashi Kishimoto.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic es **LEMON**. Contiene sexo explícito entre los protagonistas. Si no te gusta este tipo de relato no leas este fic. Quedas avisado.

**Resurgimiento ( Versión Lemon)**

_By eva_cion_

Los dos cuerpos sudorosos se agitaban voluptuosos entre ellos con un ardor que les consumía las entrañas. Sus almas anhelantes, ansiaban enzarzarse en una batalla que arrastrase a sus cuerpos hasta el más exquisito agotamiento, el agotamiento que solo el sexo más salvaje y desinhibido podía otorgarles.

Se buscaban, se necesitaban, se **codiciaban**…

Las sábanas de seda blanca parecían de duro esparto al contacto con sus sensibilizadas pieles, por lo que estas no tardaron en salir volando lejos del lecho, donde, los dos amantes, disfrutaban con lujuriosa voracidad de todo aquello que el otro estuviese dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Todo lo que no fuesen sus anhelantes cuerpos desnudos, resultaba un estorbo para llevar a cabo sus tórridos deseos, motivo por el cual, sus ropas hacia ya tiempo que se encontraban desperdigadas por el enlosado del amplio cuarto, permaneciendo únicamente en su lugar, la incitante, lujuriosa y **provocadora**, ropa interior de ambos jóvenes, la cual, en el estado embriagado de sus mentes, no tardaría en ser arrancada de sus febriles cuerpos…

La habilidosa mano del muchacho, áspera al tacto por los constantes y duros entrenamientos a los que había sido sometido durante años, se posó con gentileza sobre el voluminoso pecho de la joven, masajeándoselo con gran destreza y pericia, por encima de sostén…

Aquello era el **paraíso** hecho realidad…

Los redondos pechos de su amada, encajaban en sus manos perfectamente, como si desde un principio hubiesen estado destinados a estar en esa posición; como dos piezas de relojería que se acoplan la una a la otra con perfección milimétrica…

Sasuke , el mismo Uchiha Sasuke que se jactaba de ser frío, calculador e impasible, se encontraba inmerso en una espiral de deseo carnal, que lo arrastraba cada vez con más fuerza hacia el borde de la locura… la locura de la pasión, el deseo y el sexo…

- Eres un gran tonto Sasuke.- Se regaño mentalmente el chico al darse cuenta demasiado tarde, de que había caído el solo en su propia trampa al creer que, fuese lo que fuese lo que Suigeutsu hubiese echado a aquel jarro de agua, tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para resistir sus efectos si bebía de su contenido…

¡ Qué afirmación tan **estúpida**!…

Y que soberbia la suya…

¿ Pero es qué quién podría imaginar que aquel pervertido tiburón habría mezclando en el agua un afrodisíaco tan potente?.

¡¡ Y vaya que era **potente**!!

Y si no que se lo preguntasen a él, que antes de comprender que sucedía, ya se encontraba jadeando como un lobo hambriento, en brazos de aquella diosa de pelo rosado que no hacia más que convulsionarse enardecida contra su fuerte pecho, proporcionándole tales descargas de placer, que su libido comenzaba a nublarle la vista.

Aunque para ser sinceros, en ese momento en lugar de un lobo, mas parecía un toro, un toro con unas ansias irrefrenables de "_embestir__" _con fuerza sobre la voluptuosa hembra bajo él, y adentrarse entre aquellos pliegues profundos, húmedos y calientes, que sus suaves y blancos muslos mantenían ocultos como un tesoro.

¡¡ Aaaah, quién fuese pirata para poder encontrarlo… y disfrutarlo!!!

Un gruñido animal llegó hasta sus oídos preguntándose de donde vendría, antes de comprender que era él mismo el que se encontraba en aquel estado primario, que lo obligó a volver de nuevo la vista hacia aquel perfecto cuerpo femenino que lo incitaba con insidia a caer en el **pecado**…

Aunque un pecado en el que no le importaría **reincidir**… una y otra y otra vez…

Con un hambre voraz, se abalanzó sobre la hermosa konuichi dispuesto a disfrutar de aquel banquete que los dioses le habían brindado, mientras de los carnosos labios de la chica se escapaba un gemido de autentico frenesí al sentir como el cuerpo masculino se tensaba con su contacto…

La niebla que obstruía su mente apenas la permitía comprender a la joven lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, de lo único que Haruno Sakura era consciente en ese momento, era que deseaba que aquel dios de nívea piel la hiciese suya, la penetrase con aquel duro órgano que permanecía en posición de firmes rozándose con exquisito placer por encima de la braguita de encaje que aún cubría la humedecida entrada de sus labios hinchados.

Sakura sintió como los sensuales labios del moreno sustituían a su mano, y lamían con hambriento deseo su endurecido pezón derecho, mientras el izquierdo seguía siendo torturado por los ágiles dedos del Uchiha, que se habían infiltrado con osadía por debajo del sostén. De un fuerte tirón el sujetador voló por la habitación, yendo a parar al suelo con el resto de la ropa.

Y entonces aquellos **dos perfectos **globos aparecieron ante los ojos del muchacho.

La joven pudo ver como los ojos de su amante se oscurecían por la lujuria y sus orbes azabaches se convertían en unos profundos pozos negros que la estaban arrastrando a ella a una vorágine de pasión desenfrenada. Sintió como su propio libido crecía al ver a su amante tan entregado al acto sexual, por lo que antes de pararse a pensar con claridad, se dejó llevar por sus más oscuros anhelos.

¿ A quién le importaba que su compañero de cama fuese el traidor más buscado de Konoha?. ¿ A quién le importaba que estuviese a punto de sucumbir ante el encanto de la persona que trató de matar a su mejor amigo?. ¿ A quien le importaba nada de eso?… A ella, desde luego, **no**.

De **momento**.

Ya habría tiempo para el arrepentimiento, ahora solo deseaba sentir. Sentir la pasión y el deseo. Sentir que su insensatez ganaba a su raciocinio. Sentir a Uchiha Sasuke tan _dentro y profundo_que sus cuerpos no pudiesen volver a separase.

Sakura se vio obligada a volver a la realidad cuando la húmeda lengua de Sasuke fue dejando un sendero de pasión alrededor de su erecto pezón, evitando siempre llegar hasta la cúspide del mismo, haciendo enloquecer de deseo a la joven ninja que apenas lograba controlar las convulsiones que empezaban a azotar su cuerpo. Sus manos cobraron vida propia, y se lanzaron a palpar con las yemas de los dedos todos y cada uno de los músculos de la ancha espalda del muchacho. Sakura notaba como debajo de la piel maltratada y cicatrizada de Sasuke, esa perfecta y bien entrenada masa muscular, se movía con la sincronía de una máquina bien engrasada.

Sasuke desprendía tal aura de poder, fuerza y vigor, que Sakura se encontraba totalmente doblegada a su voluntad, aunque de haber tenido fuerza suficiente para poder sublevarse, tampoco estaba segura de haber querido hacerlo.

Con un gritito de sorpresa, la muchacha notó como la atrevida mano de su compañero, se deslizaba con habilidad por debajo del satén de su braga, e iniciaba la búsqueda de aquel botón rosado que era el centro de su placer.

La respiración de ambos se aceleró. Su pulso se incrementó. Sus gemidos aumentaron.

En un movimiento impulsado por su libido, la konuichi se convulsionó, rozando con su pecho desnudo el pecho de su amante, logrando que la última barrera del autocontrol del joven, empezase a desmoronarse.

Sasuke estaba seguro de haber muerte y haber ido al cielo. O al menos a un lugar muy parecido.

En un acto impulsado por su mente enardecida, hundió dos dedos en aquel recóndito pasaje, iniciando un exquisito y atormentador baile con sus dedos, imitando el acto sexual que muy pronto tendría lugar. Su mano se movía a un ritmo constante, proporcionándole a Sakura tanto placer que la muchacha sentía como cientos de descargas eléctricas la recorrían la piel. Los dedos seguían entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido de la chica, una y otra vez, hasta que con un grito de éxtasis, la ninja relajó por completo el cuerpo, bañando con sus líquidos los dedos de Sasuke. Este, en un gesto completamente provocativo, se llevó la mano a la boca, y paladeó, y _degustó_, aquel maravilloso líquido femenino.

Aquella visión tan **sugerente** de Sasuke chupándose los dedos, provocó otro tremendo orgasmo en Sakura, que no pudo evitar alzar las caderas en un movimiento inconsciente reclamando la atención de su diestro amante.

Este no tardó en satisfacer sus necesidades.

Con lentos movimientos de sus manos, acaricio el contorno de las torneadas piernas, deteniéndose en la cara interior de los blancos muslos. Allí, con movimientos intencionados, dibujó pequeños círculos con los pulgares, lanzando pequeñas descargas a la joven agotada. Lentamente, demasiado lentamente para el gusto de Sasuke, Sakura fue separando las piernas, dejando a la vista la hendidura de su feminidad. Fue entonces, cuando la boca y la lengua del chico, llevó de nuevo a la muchacha al borde de la locura, lanzando largas y prolongadas lengüeteadas a su clítoris inflamado.

Por tercera vez Sakura alcanzó la cúspide del orgasmo. Pero su cuerpo exigía más, **demandaba** más, por lo que en un arrebato de pasión, agarró a Sasuke por su sedoso pelo negro, y tiró de él hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un ardiente combate entre sus lenguas, lo que permitió a la muchacha probar el sabor de su propio lubricante que Sasuke aún degustaba en sus labios carnosos.

- ¡ Ah, ah, ah… Sa… suke… por favor!.- La voz de la ninja se oía velada por una densa capa de lujuria.

- Por favor ¿ qué?. Sakura.- Sasuke a penas pudo reconocer el sonido de su propia voz por la ronquera que le provocaba su libido.- Vamos Sakura. Dilo. Dime lo que deseas.- Mientras el chico hostigaba con sus palabras la mente calenturienta de la joven, se arrancó de un tirón el bóxer, dejando a la vista su inflamada masculinidad.

La garganta de la joven lanzó un leve gemido y sus caderas se impulsaron hacia arriba en un intento de alcanzar la enhiesta virilidad. El joven, conocedor de sus deseos, la recorrió con el glande desde el clítoris hasta el ano, y de nuevo hacia el clítoris, proporcionándole tanto placer a su amante, que ésta estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas de pura frustración.

- Vamos **mi amor**. Dime lo que quieres, y te daré todo cuanto desees.-

- Por… por fa…vor… Sasu… ke… Ahhh… Te necesito… a ti… Tómame. Por favor Sasuke… Kun…-

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar, perdió por completo el control de si mismo, y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos. Su mente se encontraba en tal estado, que ni siquiera fue consciente de que su sharingan se había activado involuntariamente. Aquellos dos orbes carmesíes fulminaron a la pequeña ninfa instigadora que gemía por sus atenciones, y la imagen su hermosa amanse te quedó grabada a fuego en sus retinas.

En un arrebato de locura separó las piernas de aquella maldita súcubo(1), pues Sasuke no encontró mejor descripción para ella, y colocó su erecto miembro en la estrecha entrada de su vulva.

Su pene era grande, grueso y largo. En un breve momento de lucidez, Sakura fue capaz de pensar que si aquel trémulo trozo de carne penetraba en su estrecho canal, la partiría en dos; pero todos sus infundados temores se borraron de su mente cuando la enhiesta lanza se fue abriendo camino entre sus pliegues femeninos, que se fueron abriendo como los capullos de una flor dándole la bienvenida.

Sasuke estaba tan inmerso en su propio placer, que deseaba arremeter con fuerza contra ella y llenarla por completo, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber encontrada una cierta resistencia que lo perturbó por completo…

Sakura era _virgen_.

¡¡ Era virgen!!

Y sería él el que rompiese aquella barrera y le robase su virtud.

Eso lo satisfizo **enormemente**…

E hizo que su ego creciese…

**Aun** más, claro.

De una fuerte estocada, atravesó aquella pequeña pared que inútilmente trató de frenar su embestida. Sakura reprimió un sollozo de dolor al notar como su virginidad era arrebatada con decisión por aquel enhiesto pene que no dudó en clavarse en su interior con fuerza.

- Ssshhh. Ya pasó amor mío. Ya está. Relájate.- Las palabras de Sasuke eran tremendamente tiernas y suaves, y sus labios lamieron con delicadeza las pocas lágrimas que se le escaparan a la joven por el dolor ocasionado.

- Ohhh mi amor, eres tan estrecha y cálida. Ohhh, que bien se está dentro de ti…. Aaah, aaahh, yo… tengo que… moverme… necesito moverme… por favor…- Sasuke había tratado de mantenerse quieto mientras el dolor de Sakura remitía y sus paredes se acoplaban a su miembro hinchado, pero su voz delataba que ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba entrar más profundamente en ella. Necesitaba acoplarse a su amante plenamente y hacerla suya, y el haber suplicado, implicaba ya un **gran** esfuerzo por parte de Uchiha Sasuke.

Fue Sakura quien dio comienzo con aquella danza sexual que los llevaría al apogeo. Enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, y sus caderas se alzaron para acoplarse completamente a ese enorme falo que creció un par de centímetros en su interior. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke la sujetó por los glúteos para mantenerla alzada, y comenzó a penetrarla a un ritmo constante y seguido.

Sus caderas se movían por voluntad propia cada vez más rápido y más profundo. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Su pulso se aceleró. Dentro, fuera. Su respiración se hizo más inestable. Dentro, fuera. Aquello era _maravilloso_. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a desprender oleadas de calor mientras continuaban su danza. Dentro, fuera. Sus movimientos estaban tan sincronizados que parecían un solo ser. Dentro, fuera. La joven konuichi comenzó a gemir, pero fue acallada por la lengua invasora de compañero, que la arrebató un apasionado beso mientras sus cuerpos seguían acoplándose.

El universo comenzó a quedárseles pequeño. El cielo parecía un lugar tan cercano que Sakura creyó que podría tocarlo con las manos; y entonces las acometidas se hicieron más rápidas e intensas.

Dentro, fuera, dentro…

-¡ Aaaaaahhhh!.- Con un grito de placer ambos jóvenes llegaron a la cúspide de su placer. El orgasmo los sacudió a ambos a la vez, arrastrándolos a un estado de satisfacción total que los dejó completamente **saciados y agotados**.

La hermosa joven sintió como el semen de su amante se derramaba en su interior y chocaba contra las paredes de su útero, pero no le importó. En esos momentos solo deseaba dormir abrazada a su diestro compañero de cama, y recuperar la fuerzas agotadas.

Sakura no se podía imaginar que su apasionado encuentro, iba a conllevar consecuencias inesperadas, pues en su interior había arraigado la semilla de una nueva vida.

La vida de un nuevo Uchiha.

La vida del hijo de Uchiha Sasuke.

El _resurgir de un clan_…

* * *

**(1) Súcubo: **Según las leyendas medievales occidentales, es un demonio o espíritu, que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los hombres, sobre todo a los sensibles, a los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. En general son mujeres de gran sensualidad, persuasión y carácter.

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí llega mi relato. Espero que os haya gustado, y si no, pues lo siento, trataré de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Os agradecería que me dejaseis cometarios para saber que os ha gustado o que debo mejorar. Muchas gracias por haber perdido unos pocos minutos en leer mi fic. Nos lemosssss!!!


End file.
